


Friends and Lovers

by jaekayelle



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Andy try to build on their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Two to Tango, which should be read first for this one to make sense.

Conversation stopped when Roger walked into the locker room. He glanced around curiously to see heads duck and bodies turn away. As he put one of his bags into his locker he saw out of the corner of his eye several players hiding smiles and others looking vaguely disgusted. There had been a weird vibe coming from everyone he'd met since he entered the Qi Zhong Tennis Center. 

Turning he said, “Will someone tell me what's going on?” 

The question was met with uncomfortable silence, until Tommy Haas came forward and gestured for Roger to follow him out into the hallway. 

Roger looked up at him and waited for his friend to explain. 

“They're a bunch of children, Rog,” he began. “Someone thought they saw you...” He trailed off, grimacing.

“Saw me what, Tommy?”

Looking uncomfortable the German said quietly, “They thought they saw you kiss a man.”

Andy, Roger thought, they saw him with Andy. They'd been so careful. 

“Do you know who it was that said this?”

“No. I heard from someone who heard from someone.”

Roger nodded. “I understand. Thanks for telling me, Tommy.” 

“Be careful, Roger. It's your business but eyes are everywhere.” Then he walked away, leaving Roger thinking about how his reputation was now in question. Since Andy's name hadn't come up he might be safe. 

Putting his game face on Roger walked back into the locker room, pulling out his cell phone as he did. He tapped Mirka's number and waited for her to answer, meanwhile puttering around with his outfit and shoes. In other words, acting normal while aware of the surreptitious attention he was getting from most of the other men. 

When Mirka answered he said, “Hi, honey. How are you feeling?”

On the other end his ex-wife replied, “I'm fine. What's going on, Rog?”

“That's good. I miss you and the girls.” He picked up his racket and started to walk towards the door. “I wish you could have come with me this trip.”

“Roger. What on earth are you talking about? Have you forgotten we're divorced?” There was a note of humour in her voice. Not for the first time Roger was glad he and Mirka were still good friends. 

He was out in the hallway again and headed for the practice courts. “Sorry. Just doing a bit of deflecting.”

“Where are you?”

“I was in the locker room when I first called, but I'm heading to practice. Tommy just told me that someone saw me kissing Andy.” He spoke quietly, glancing around to make sure no one could overhear now that he didn't want them to eavesdrop. 

“Oh, Roger, no!”

“Yeah, I thought that by letting them overhear me talking to you it might cast some doubt.”

“Men do cheat on their wives and then make nice to them, Rogi.” Mirka laughed. 

“It was all I could think of at the time,” he said, gratefully falling back into the comforting familiarity of their friendship. “No one knows we're not married anymore.”

“Well, it's a good thing you didn't wake me up. It must be afternoon in Shanghai.” She said it kindly, not as if she was angry. “What are you going to do about the rumours?”

“Ignore them.”

“Has anyone noticed that I'm not with you?”

Roger laughed. “The entire tennis world has noticed you're not with me. The tournament organizers, players, coaches, fans, analysts and the commentators. Especially the commentators and the camera operators. Dad told me that the cameras were on my player's box twice as much as usual. All they had to look at were Paul and Seve. I've been asked a few times if there was another death threat like back in 2012.” He paused. "How are you? For real, I mean.”

“I'm great. The girls are terrific and they can't wait to see you next week.”

“I can't wait, either.”

“Are you bringing Andy to the house?”

Surprised by the question he said, “Would that be okay?”

“Of course. He's important to you. He should be with you. Besides, I like him and he'd be a lot of fun to have around.”

“Okay. I'll talk to him about it. Thank you.”

“Rog, you know you can call and talk to me anytime?”

“Yeah, I know. I do miss you, Mirka.”

“I miss you, too.”

“See you next week in Basel.”

He put his cell in his pocket. A heartfelt sigh eased out of him. He really missed Mirka. Even though he got everything he needed and more from Andy, and he thought he might be falling in love with him, Mirka had been by his side nearly every day for almost fourteen years. It was difficult to just give that up. 

He straightened his shoulders and walked towards the door. Time to get to work.

#

He fell into bed that night, sore and tired. His heart and mind were more than willing to keep playing for a few more years, but after a match like the one that day his body let him know that he had better keep taking very good care of it. He flopped down on the mattress, one arm landing on Andy's mid-section. Andy caught his hand and held it. 

“Hey, thought you'd be back sooner.” 

Roger rolled over and snuggled up against his lover, burrowing his face into Andy's shoulder and closing his eyes. Andy reached up and dug his fingers into Roger's hair, gently scratching. Roger sighed contentedly. 

“Pressers.”

“Ah, yes. I kinda miss those.”

“So do the media and your fans. You should hold a presser just for fun.”

“Don't have anything to talk about – that I can talk about, that is. I'd like to tell them all about us, but that might not go over so well.”

Roger pushed himself up against the headboard. “Yeah, about that.”

Andy blinked at him. “Uh oh. This can't be good.” 

“I found out today that somebody saw us kissing.”

“Who? Where?”

“I don't know. The guys were talking about it in the locker room today, but shut up as soon as I walked in. Tommy told me all he knew.”

Andy stared at the ceiling, his mouth a tight angry line. “I thought we were being careful.”

“Me too.”

“I guess the only thing to do from now on is to never touch or kiss or anything like that outside of a hotel room where it's just the two of us.”

“People are going to talk no matter what we do. There used to be rumours about me and Rafa.”

Andy turned to him. “Because you two were so touchy-feely?” 

“I guess. He's very hands on and I like him, so...”

“So right away people think you're fucking him.”

“Something like that.”

“Were you?”

“No, Andy.”

“Did you want to?” He merely sounded curious.

Roger shrugged. “Maybe.” 

“Rog.”

“No, really. I did think about it once or twice, wondered how it might go.”

“You never asked him?”

“At first he was just a kid and then we became friends and it seemed weird.”

“We're friends,” Andy pointed out.

“That's different.”

“How?”

Roger laughed, knowing Andy was just pushing because that's what he did. If there was one thing Andy Roddick excelled at it was being an ass. “I don't know. Different. Look, I'm with you. If you want me to go be with Rafa I could probably approach him about it, but I'd rather stay with you. Rafa and me – in another life, maybe.” 

“Good answer. Now, c'mere and kiss me.” Andy reached for him and Roger willingly went into his arms. 

They made out for a few minutes until things grew more heated between them. Roger climbed on top of Andy, then got off and shoved his shorts down, kicking them off under the covers, before straddling Andy again. His lover was already naked and hard. A sense of urgency prompted them to forgo penetration and they settled for rutting against one another, wild with need and desperate for completion. Finally, spent and exhausted, Roger sagged into Andy's embrace and they fell asleep.

#

Apparently his entire family was in his house waiting to cheer him as he walked in. A bit taken aback by the unexpected welcome, Roger stopped short and Andy walked into him from behind. They stood in the doorway as Roger's parents and sister, all of his team and Mirka and Myla and Charlene greeted him by yelling and applauding. Overwhelmed and surprised into speechlessness, Roger knelt down, as his daughters raced to hug him. With both of them hanging off his neck he looked up and managed, “Thank you,” to the gathering. 

“Geez, Rog. When I go home my folks generally just say to wipe my feet and then tell me to make myself useful by taking out the trash,” Andy quipped. 

Everyone laughed and just like that Andy was accepted into the family. Roger kissed both girls about a hundred times before handing them off to their mother. He stood up and watched as Andy's hand was shaken and his back patted. Even though they all knew about their relationship this was the first time they were all in the same room. Andy was part of his team so he had been assimilated into it by Paul, Severin, Pierre and Stephane a few weeks ago. Bringing him home to the family had made Roger nervous, but he needn't have worried. They were all so busy greeting his lover that, apart from the twins, Roger was nearly forgotten. 

Mirka, however, saved him from feeling left out. Holding Myla she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“Hi.” He smiled at her. 

“Looks like your mom and dad are happy with their new son.” 

Roger laughed and replied, “Just as long as they don't forget their old one.” He bent to pick up Charlene and blew raspberries against her tummy, and then did the same to Myla. 

“Congratulations on winning Shanghai.”

“Thanks. Rafa pushed me hard, but I managed to get ahead in the end.”

“He played well for someone who doesn't like hard courts.”

“I know! He surprised everyone by getting to the final.” Roger glanced around the room. “Is Daniel here?”

Mirka shook her head. “He'll be here shortly. He had to drive his parents to the airport. They were with us for the past week.”

Roger averted his gaze in case it gave away too much, but he was concerned that Mirka's husband got to spend more time with the girls than he did. He phoned and Skyped at every opportunity, and the twins seemed happy to see him now, but still he worried. It wasn't the same as being with them, watching them grow up.

Andy approached them, his right hand going to the small of Roger's back. It was a small gesture of possessiveness and neither Roger nor Mirka missed it. Andy had confessed that he was jealous of the friendship Roger enjoyed with his ex-wife. Even though Roger told Andy that he and Mirka were just friends Andy still seemed unsure at times. 

Taking a chance, Roger turned his head and kissed Andy soundly on the mouth, then stepping back and holding his gaze until he saw him relax and smile. Charlene reached out and patted Andy on the face, grabbing his ear. 

“Are you Daddy's boyfriend?” she asked. The girls had met him a few times, but only knew him as a friend of their father's. Obviously someone in the family had been talking to them about Andy and what he meant to Roger.

The question brought a lot of muffled laughter from the adults. 

Putting on his best serious face Andy said, “Yes, I am. Is that good?”

She nodded solemnly. “If Daddy loves you then you can be our boyfriend, too.” She looked at her sister, who echoed with, “We love you, too.”

Looking like he was about to start crying Andy blinked a couple of times, taking a moment to swallow and find his voice. 

“I'm glad, 'cause I'm pretty sure I could love you guys, too.”

As Roger circulated around the room talking to his parents and sister and everyone else, he kept one eye on Andy who appeared to be thoroughly charmed by his daughters. He knew that, if Andy's marriage to Brooklyn had worked out, Andy wanted to have kids. Their relationship was still fairly new but from the start Roger had a feeling it was going to work. They had years of friendship as a basis and that friendship was solid. They'd had their ups and downs but it had been easy, for the most part. They felt right together. Now, watching Andy with his daughters, Roger thought that he had been lucky in love twice in his life. 

Mirka caught his eye, wanting to speak to him, so he went to her. She led him out onto the patio. 

Roger leaned against the wall and waited, following her with his eyes as she paced back and forth.

“I was going to wait and tell you this when Daniel could be here, but I think that maybe it would be better if you hear it from me first, alone.”

“Hear what?”

“You seem so settled with Andy that I think, I hope, you'll be okay with this.” 

He caught her by the arm and held her still. “Okay with what?”

“I'm pregnant.”

“Oh.” 

They stared at one another. Mirka looked vaguely worried. Roger was at a loss as to what to say, or even how he felt. He took a deep breath and suddenly everything was clear to him. He loved Andy. Mirka loved Daniel and they were all moving on with their lives. 

He smiled and gathered her into his arms, holding her and rocking her slightly.

“Congratulations.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” He pulled back so she could see his face. He watched as she studied him and then slowly realized that he meant what he said. She hugged him tightly and then kissed him on the mouth. 

“I will always love you.”

Roger nodded shakily. “Me too. Love you, I mean.”

They both laughed at his response. 

“Maybe you can use my pregnancy when the media asks where I am. Tell them that I'm not allowed to travel.”

“Can you travel?”

“So far so good,” she replied.

“That's good. As for the media your absence from the tour might not be what they ask me about much longer.”

“What do you mean?” When he didn't answer right away she stared at him, as if able to see inside his head. “Oh! Are you and Andy going to come out?”

“We have to talk about it before we make any announcements. Or maybe we won't announce. We'll just go on as we are. It really hasn't been a problem for us, at least up until last week in Shanghai. That's what I meant. If someone saw us it could soon be in the news, instead of just the locker room.” 

“When you make your decision I'll support you whatever you do.”

“What Andy and I have is still pretty new. Some days I think it might not last, and others it feels like we've been together all our lives.”

Putting an arm around Roger's back and leaning her head on his shoulder, Mirka said, “That's what love feels like.”

He turned and smiled softly at her, so close. “I remember.”

The sound of a throat being cleared made them turn. Andy stood in the doorway looking unsure as to his welcome.

Roger went to him, slipping away from Mirka. Using both hands to hold Andy's head still he kissed him, slowly and sweetly. 

“Hi.”

Andy's uncertainty started to vanish. “Hi?” 

Roger looked at Mirka. “Can I tell him?”

“Of course.”

“Mirka and Daniel are having a baby.”

“Y-yeah?” His eyes darted back and forth between them. “So you two really are just friends?”

Roger frowned in confusion. “Didn't I tell you that a few times already?”

“Sure, but a lot of guys say that about their exes.”

“Are you still friends with Brooklyn?”

“Not really. We were married and now we're not. She went her way and I went mine.”

Mirka clucked her tongue and went to Andy. Sliding her hand under his arm she said, “I'm sorry, Andy. I guess not everyone is as lucky as Roger and I have been. I wish you could have that with Brooklyn.”

He shrugged. “Brooklyn's a good person, but she's not as cool as you are.”

Charmed, Mirka said, “You know how to talk sweetly to a woman. Is this how you talk to Roger?

“Hell, no! I insult him and slander his intelligence. He loves it. Always comes back for more.”

“Do you mean I did it wrong all those years?”

Roger didn't know whether to be happy that Mirka and Andy were becoming friends or upset at being called stupid and needy. Since he knew Andy was only joking he decided to be happy, so he just stood there and listened joyfully to their banter.

#

Those intrusive kinds of questions he had half-expected from the press started at the tournament in Basel, after the quarterfinals. He was surprised it had taken so long for word to get out.

“Roger, is there any truth to the rumour that you were seen with another man -- how should I put this – kissing?”

Shrugging, he responded with, “I'm European. We kiss everyone.”

The response was met with laughter. 

The questioner was not done, however. “Word is that this was more than a kiss on the cheek, that it was on the mouth and was...sexual in nature.”

Roger kept his cool and smiled blandly. “Was sex involved?”

That put the reporter aback a little. “Um, I don't know.”

“Oh, you weren't there?”

“No.”

“Was I there?”

“I...don't know.”

Roger nodded. “Does someone have a question about tennis?”

#

After the semifinals: 

The same reporter said, “My sources say that you were on that street in Shanghai near your hotel.”

“If it was my hotel then of course I was on the street. I often go out to see the sights, to eat, when I travel to different cities.”

“It was the street where you allegedly were seen kissing another man.”

“If you find out that it was actually me doing what you say, come back and maybe we'll have something to talk about. Next question?”

#

After the final and his win against Djokovic:

“My sources tell me that it was Andy Roddick whom you kissed in Shanghai near your hotel.” Same reporter again. This time he seemed pretty confident. 

Roger was impressed. This guy had done his homework. 

“Why was Andy in Shanghai? Isn't he retired?”

“Andy is a good friend. He's been filling in as my hitting partner. Didn't you see him seated with my team at the matches?”

“Is that why he's here in Basel?”

Before Roger could answer Andy walked out from the wings where he'd been listening to the questions. 

He put his hands on the table beside Roger and said into the microphone, “Its time to come clean, Rog. We need to tell them.” With a serious expression he said to the press, “Its true. Roger and I are getting married.”

The press room filled with laughter. 

“In fact, I'm pregnant and expecting twins. They run in Roger's family, you know. Mirka is coaching me on how to get through the pregnancy without breaking my back.” 

“What about Mirka? Isn't Roger still married to her?”

Roger covered his mouth to hide a smile. He thought it kind of hilarious that the questions were now being directed to Andy. He conceded that Andy had funnier answers, so he just let it happen. He was a fan, too, after all. 

“Didn't you hear? There are new laws saying that we can all have as many spouses as we want. Roger has enough...spunk to go around and can give both Mirka and me some fun times.”

The reporters howled with laughter. Some, including the guy who asked all of the nosey questions, wiped their eyes. 

Roger had to cover his eyes, his shoulders shaking with merriment. When Andy squatted beside him, and put an arm around him, batting his eyelashes Roger felt compelled to make kissy faces at him. Andy then rested his head on Roger's shoulder and sighed dramatically. 

The moderator called for questions in French, so Andy waved to the crowd and disappeared behind the scenes. Roger continued with his presser, answering the French reporters' questions and then the Germans'. He got the most in Swiss-German, as expected, and spent nearly an hour on those alone, before he was allowed to leave. Andy was waiting for him and they walked together out of the building.

It wasn't until they were back at his home, after travelling in separate cars and initially going in different directions, that the tension in Roger's shoulders began to ease. He sat on the couch and just kind of flopped back. They were due to meet their friends and family at a restaurant in a couple of hours, but right that moment he felt like he never wanted to move again. Andy sat next to him, not speaking. He put a hand on Roger's thigh and left it there. Roger turned his head and looked at him.

“Thank you.”

Andy, of course, knew what he meant. “Had to do something to head off that guy. I wonder who he's been talking to?”

Coming down off the high of winning his hometown tournament Roger stifled a yawn. He'd squeezed his traditional pizza party with the ball kids in before the presser, so it was getting quite late. He wasn't exactly tired but his reserves of energy were fairly low, just like his mood. Mostly he wanted to stay right there on the couch with Andy. 

“Don't know, but it'd be nice if he'd let it go. Maybe you fended him off enough.”

“Doubt it,” was Andy's succinct answer.

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a while. So long, in fact, that Roger started to wonder what Andy was thinking. He nudged him with his knee. 

“Hey.”

“Uh huh.”

“You're quiet. That's not normal.”

“Just thinking. Is this what it's going to be like? Us, the subjects of innuendo? I mean, I'm okay with it...okay, no, I'm not. It's weird and invasive and I kinda hate it.”

Speaking carefully, Roger asked, “Are you having doubts about us?”

“No. I'm wondering if we can handle it.” He shifted around so that his body was turned towards Roger. “What if it tears us apart?”

Mirroring his position Roger said, “We don't let it.”

“But it's all still pretty new. We're still on shaky ground. We haven't exactly lived together yet. Spending a few stolen hours together in hotel rooms is not the same thing. We need to find out who we are together. I mean, it's fine that your folks and Mirka and the girls know about us. Paul and Seve seem to have accepted us, and Steph and Pierre. You've got a great bunch of folks, Rog. My parents had a few days of uncertainty, but they came around. I'm not sure about anyone else in my life. What if we decide to make it permanent. How do we explain that we're a couple?”

“Explain to...?”

Andy spread his hands. “The world, I guess?”

“Do we have to?” Roger asked. “I have thought about coming out, but part of me wants to keep you a secret, so we don't have to put up with questions like the ones that reporter put to me tonight. I want you all to myself.”

“That's sweet.” Andy made a face indicating what he thought of sweet. Roger wasn't offended. The definition of Andy Roddick was “prickly”. “But we would still have to deal with the gossip.”

“I would have to deal with the hatred that is sure to come with me coming out. The world out there may be more accepting of homosexuality, but the sports community is close-minded or filled with closeted gays who are terrified of any kind of threat to their comfort levels. I'm fairly well-known and would only shine a brighter light on the men and women who can't come out. I want to keep playing at least another two years. I don't need negative press following me to every tournament. Not to mention that you are still loved by the fans and media. You would have to put up with just as much flack.”

“Fairly well known?” Andy said incredulously. “Seriously? Man, you're practically an icon for our sport.”

“Whatever.” Roger was a little annoyed that Andy chose that part of what he'd said to fixate on. “Did you hear me? It's too risky to come out.” He had thought about it a lot, especially after talking to Mirka. In a perfect world he would gladly stand in front of the press, stand on Centre Court at a major and kiss the stuffing out of Andy complete with groping, roving hands, but the world wasn't perfect and he had a reputation and a career to protect.

“And I don't want to become the bit on the side,” Andy stated firmly. 

Roger felt one of his eyebrows go up. Ignoring Andy's phrasing he asked, “So, what do we do?”

Andy sighed and sat back against the cushions. “Dunno. If you won't be honest --”

“Not honest? I'm trying to protect myself, my reputation.”

“If you're ashamed of our relationship, say so and I'll back off, give you as much space as you need.”

Roger couldn't believe what he was hearing. “I am not ashamed of us. I brought you home with me, didn't I?” 

“Yeah, but like you said, it could get tricky for your career. Mine is over, so it doesn't matter so much.”

Sensing that this conversation was treading on dangerous ground and could end very badly, Roger reined in his emotions. He grasped Andy's wrists and tugged to get him to look at him. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you. We've been such good friends for so many years and I love you so much for that, but since that day in Austin I realized that there is so much more to us than just friendship. My only real experience with love relationships is with Mirka and we were friends first, too. It seems to work really well, you know.” 

He waited until Andy nodded; apparently he was listening. 

“But my career is important to me, too. I've gotten accustomed to a natural balance of work and family and I'd like that to continue. It also works really well. It's part of how I've managed to stay on top for so long. Do you want me to give up my career for you? I can, but I won't be happy – miserable, in fact. I know I can balance you in my life and still play tennis if you'll let me. I'm pretty good at it.”

Andy took a deep breath. Throughout Roger's speech he had squirmed visibly, his head down as he stared at his hands held captive by Roger. Now he looked up.

“Yeah. I'm sorry. This is kind of new to me. My marriage breaking up kinda left me a mess and then you came along at the right time and we discovered this thing that we have. I guess I got a little clingy.”  
He made a sour face and cringed. It was one of his exaggerated movements, going for the joke again. 

Roger gripped his wrists tighter. “Stop that. You weren't clingy. I think I get how you felt. I was a mess, too, after Mirka left me. Remember?”

The start of this stage of their relationship had been only a few weeks ago, but it felt like years. Their friendship had meshed seamlessly with the romance and sex. 

The beginning of a smile creased Andy's face. “Who says only women can talk about their feelings? I think we're doing pretty good.”

Relieved that things were returning to normal Roger grinned. “Yeah, we are doing pretty good.”

“Okay,” Andy straightened his shoulders. “I won't push. I guess I wanted to tell the world that I bagged Roger Federer.”

Roger's eyebrow went up again. “Bagged?”

“Captured your heart? Laid?”

“The second one.”

“Laid?

Roger leaned in and pressed his mouth to Andy's, hard at first, but then he softened the kiss. Andy pulled his hands free and placed them on Roger's face, holding him right where he wanted him. Roger slid down so that he lay on his back and Andy stretched out on top of him, the kissing growing more insistent, the heat building between them. Roger spread his legs so that Andy could settle between them and they started to rock together.

Roger's cell went off, startling both of them. Groaning, he reached for the phone and held it to his ear. Andy kept kissing him, which made speaking difficult.

“H'lo?”

“We're waiting for you,” Mirka said. “Quit making out and get your butt over to the restaurant.” She spoke in a whisper, so Roger knew she was making sure not to be overheard. 

“Uh huh.”

“There are a lot of people here wanting to congratulate you on winning today. Get over here and make them happy.” She ended the call without saying goodbye.

Roger pushed at Andy's shoulders until he sat up. “We're under orders to go and be sociable.”

“Aww! Do we hafta?” 

Laughing, Roger said, “I'll change quickly and we can go.”

“Do I have time for a cold shower?”

“We can have a hot one together later.”

“Oh, sure. Torture me. Very cruel of you, Roger.”

“I have to wait, too, you know.”

“I know. Just being selfish.”

Roger laughed, heading for the bedroom. “Something you are very good at.” He winked over his shoulder and then took off at a run when Andy lunged for him. As he changed clothes Roger couldnt stop smiling.

 

# end


End file.
